Question: In how many ways can a President and a Vice-President be chosen from a group of 5 people (assuming that the President and the Vice-President cannot be the same person)?
Solution: There are 5 choices for President, and then 4 choices (the remaining four people) for Vice-President, so there are $5 \times 4 = \boxed{20}$ choices for the two officers.